fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Heaven in Flames: Island of Lost Bots and Alphas
''Heaven in Flames: Island of Lost Bots and Alphas ''is a 2019 American adult computer animated fantasy horror film directed by Michael Chaves (in his directorial debut along with The Curse of la Llorona), produced by Robert Kirkman, David Alpert, Megan Ellison, Bradley Cooper and Todd Phillips and co-produced by and written by Frank Darabont and Seth MacFarlane based on the AMC/HBO/FXX television series Heaven in Flames. It stars the voices of Amy Poehler, Julie Kavner, Jon Stewart, Regan Burns, Maurice LaMarche, Dakota Johnson, Julianne Moore, Billy West, Lewis Black, Peyton List, Landry Bender, Laura Marano, Lauren Taylor, Jeff Dunham and Rebel Wilson. It serves as a sequel to Heaven in Flames: Death to all Robots (2017) and the second and final film in the ''Heaven in Flames'' film series. Distributed by Columbia Pictures in the US and Warner Bros. Pictures in international markets and produced by New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Fuzzy Door Productions, Annapurna Pictures, Joint Effort and HBO Films, the film released on April 19, 2019. Details Directed by Michael Chaves Produced by Robert Kirkman David Alpert Megan Ellison Bradley Cooper Todd Phillips Frank Darabont Seth MacFarlane Written by Frank Darabont Seth MacFarlane Starring Amy Poehler Julie Kavner Jon Stewart Regan Burns Maurice LaMarche Dakota Johnson Julianne Moore Billy West Lewis Black Peyton List Landry Bender Laura Marano Lauren Taylor Jeff Dunham Rebel Wilson Production companies New Line Cinema Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Fuzzy Door Productions Annapurna Pictures Joint Effort HBO Films Distributed by Columbia Pictures (United States) Warner Bros. Pictures (International) Release Date April 19, 2019 Voice cast Main characters *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz *Julie Kavner as Alexa Bortz *Jon Stewart as Allie Indian *Regan Burns as Zachary Bortz *Maurice LaMarche as Abworker Bortz *Dakota Johnson as Ainsley Bortz *Julianne Moore as Leah Bortz *Billy West as Meredith Bortz *Lewis Black as Carina Bortz *Peyton List as Grace Bortz *Landry Bender as Kaia Bortz *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz *Lauren Taylor as Lydia Bortz *Jeff Dunham as Olivia Indian *Rebel Wilson as Hailey Bortz Release The film was scheduled for release on April 19, 2019 so that New Line Cinema would release it with The Curse of la Llorona. Certifications ACB rating The film is rated R18+ for high impact violence, blood and gore. BBFC rating The film is rated 18 for strong bloody violence, gory images, horror, sustained threat and injury detail. IMDA rating The film is rated R21 for violence and gore, homosexual content, sexual scenes and nudity. MPAA rating The film is rated R for graphic brutal fantasy horror violence and gore, disturbing images, strong sexuality, graphic nudity, language and some drug use. Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration rating The film is rated III for very strong gory violence, very strong shocking scenes, occasional strong sexuality, nudity, coarse language and drug content. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on July 23, 2019. Transcript For the transcript, click here. References #Heaven in Flames: Island of Lost Bots and Alphas/Australian Classification Board (ACB) #Heaven in Flames: Island of Lost Bots and Alphas/British Board of Film Classification (BBFC) #Heaven in Flames: Island of Lost Bots and Alphas/Info-communications Media Development Authority (IMDA) #Heaven in Flames: Island of Lost Bots and Alphas/Office for Film, Newspaper and Article Administration External Links ''Heaven in Flames: Island of Lost Bots and Alphas ''at Fanon Wiki Category:2019 films Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Fuzzy Door Productions films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Joint Effort films Category:HBO Films films